


Long Distance Call

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Louis, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype calls while Harry is away in America for work and Louis is pregnant. Finally Harry gets to come back home to Louis and their five month old son Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Long Distance by Melanie Amaro.

Louis was driving home from work and had very important news that he wanted to tell Harry. It was something exciting and he couldn’t really believe it because he was just, well, surprised. He always knew it was a possibility since it happened often, but he still wasn’t expecting it. The man parked his car in the driveway of their house just as the predicted rain started to come down from the large, expansive grey white clouds. He was inside before it could start bearing down heavily.

“Harry?” He calls out into the hallway.

“In here!” He shouts back from the spot that he was residing in.

Louis follows the sound and he is led to the living room where Harry is sitting on the couch watching some shite program on the telly. The glow from the screen casted eerie shadows across his face. Louis flips on the lights because Harry was weird and liked to be in the dark more often than not. He claimed that he was a night person, but Louis just claimed that he was a vampire.

“Hey Lou. How was work?” Harry asks as Louis kicks his shoes off and sits on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Fine. Same as usual. I actually have some news that I need to tell you.” Louis lies down so his head is in Harry’s lap and looks up at Harry who was looking back down at him.

“Oh great me too!” Harry says excitedly.

“You can go first.”

Harry smiles and absently messes with Louis’ fingers which were tangled within his own.

“I got that job promotion I wanted.” He gleams.

“That’s great Hazza!”

“But the thing is, I have to be away for about a year in America. And I leave next month.” His demeanor changes and he’s looking at Louis sadly, even adding a pout.

“Oh uh, that’s okay.” Louis replies quietly. A little saddened because that would definitely affect things between them. And his upcoming news.

Harry leans down and kisses his forehead. “What was your news?” He questions.

“I um just wanted to tell you that I went to the doctor’s today because I’ve been feeling weird lately and well, I’m pregnant.” He mumbles.

“That’s wonderful!” Harry exclaims, kissing Louis on the lips. “But America…” Harry trails off as an afterthought. Suddenly he gets it.

“Yeah. I’m like three months now. So you’ll be gone for a while.” Louis sighs dejectedly. Both of their news was great; but it definitely put a damper on things and their moods.

“But I don’t want to leave now that I know this.”

“Harry, I’ll be fine. We’ll still talk to each other and I’ll download skype on my laptop, and you won’t miss out on anything.” Louis smiles up at him.

Harry still looks despondent and Louis offers “How about we order some takeout and watch some movies and cuddle on the couch?”

Harry nods and manages to put a smile on his face for Louis. They order in curry and watch Pixar films and cuddle underneath the covers on the couch. Anytime Harry’s hands aren’t occupied, they are on Louis’ flat stomach just because he knows that there’s a little person that’s part him and Louis in there. And that gives him a feeling of satisfaction.

~o~

“Hey Louis!” Harry says into his camera excitedly, smiling a genuine smile for what feels like the first time in weeks. It feels as if he hadn’t seen Louis face to face in forever but they had only just skyped three days ago.

Harry was still in his button down and black slacks from work and Louis was in a plain blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants; an extremely comfortable combination.

“Hi Haz. How’s work? What are you doing there? Meet new friends? Anything interesting in America?” Louis questions, blue eyes shining with interest.

Harry chuckles and tells Louis what’s going on in his life. Just as he is about to ask Louis what he’s up to, his phone rings in the background.

He smiles apologetically. “I’ll just see who it is really quick.”

He gets up and when he walks away from the camera on his laptop, Harry spots a small outline of his stomach through his shirt. He comes back really quickly though and sits where he was once more.

“Louis, you’re showing.” Harry says in awe.

Louis looks down at his stomach and looks at Harry with a smile.

“Yeah. But not that much.” He shrugs although still smiling.

Harry hesitates before quietly asking “Can I- can I see?”

Louis nods, gleaming brightly with his lips upturned and pulls his shirt up to his chest. His stomach was protruding just the slightest bit over the waistband of his pants. A fond feeling runs through Harry when he sees because that’s his child in there. Louis was carrying their baby and it made him more than overjoyed. Harry looks at his boyfriend’s stomach with their baby inside before Louis pulls his shirt back down.

“I wish I could be there.” Harry’s eyes sadden and Louis could tell that he was tired from work and needed sleep and wanted to come back home even though it has only been a little more than a month.

“I do too. It’s surreal knowing that this is actually happening. Like you can see it happening.” Louis murmurs.

Harry gives his agreements.

“You should get some sleep babe. You’re tired.” Louis says gently.

After some persuasion, Harry logs off of skype feeling a little better after chatting with Louis and getting to see him again.

~o~

It’s a month and a half before he gets to see Louis again. His laptop broke and Harry knows how lazy Louis can be so it doesn’t surprise him that he took this long to get it fixed.

“’Ello Harry!” Louis says around something that he was chewing in his mouth.

“Hey Lou. What’re you eating?” Harry asks out of curiosity.

Louis swallows before answering. “Celery sticks with peanut butter and jelly and nutella. ‘S great really.” And he eats another one right in front of his screen.

“You don’t even like nutella.” Harry points out.

“Yeah well maybe I do now.” He frowns at Harry, angrily chewing on his snack.

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Yeah well you don’t need to state facts. I’m fine and my taste buds are fine and I’m not having cravings or mood swings. Nope, definitely not.” He huffs.

Harry wants to laugh because he can so obviously tell that Louis is at least going through some cravings and is most definitely having mood swings. But instead, he goes for “Let’s just stop arguing, okay? How’s baby doing?”

Louis smiles and says “I think he/she’s doing good. I don’t really have a sonogram picture though. But I’m going in two weeks. Do you want to find out the gender?”

“I’d like to. I’m kinda hoping for a boy.” Harry confesses.

Louis looks down at his stomach and says “I don’t really care which one we get. As long as they’re happy and healthy.”

“Can I see?” Harry asks like usual because he hasn’t seen Louis in a month and a half, so he must be around five and a half months pregnant.

Louis pulls up his shirt so Harry could see his stomach which was out of the frame before and now it’s evenly rounded and much larger; protruding over his sweat pants at a larger distance now.

“Wow, you’re so big.” Harry says awestruck.

“I know. It’s only going to be a few more months before he/she’s born.” Louis murmurs.

“Louis! Have you forgotten about our lunch date already?” A voice calls out from the flat.

Louis turns his head towards the person and Harry is confused because he can’t tell who it is.

“Oh sorry. I did. Oops.” Louis smiles.

“I swear being pregnant has made you more forgetful than usual. Oh hi Haz!” Zayn appears on the screen and Harry grins because he hasn’t seen him in forever. They’ve only talked on the phone while he’s been away.

“Hey Zayn. How are you?”

“Good, good. You?” He asks politely.

“Good. America is fine but I miss being at home.” He sighs.

“I miss you too baby. But apparently I forgot that Zayn and I were having lunch, so I’m going to go now. I love you.” Louis blows an air kiss to the camera.

“I love you too.” Harry blows a kiss back, Zayn calls them sickly sweet, and they log off.

~o~  
Two weeks later, Harry is video chatting with Louis again. He notices that the room Louis is in isn’t their bedroom or any other room of their house.

“Hey Lou. Where are you?” Harry inquires curiously.

“Oh I’m in a hotel room. The boys decided that we needed to get away for a bit; more so me cause work has been stressful lately. How are you?”

Harry responds to his question; but in the middle of him talking, Louis doesn’t look so good. “I-I’ll be back.” He rushes before quickly waddling off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Harry can hear the sound of something splashing in water before he hears the toilet flushing.

When Louis comes back, he looks better, but still slightly pale from before.

He sighs. “Sorry. I’ve been unlucky enough to not have morning sickness until now. Which is weird because it’s not morning and for most people, it goes away by the third trimester. But continue.”

“Are you alright?” Concern immediately being detected in Harry’s voice when he speaks to Louis.

“Yeah. Just a bit queasy. I’ll be fine. But you were saying?”

They talk and Louis has a picture that he has to show Harry.

“Oh yeah, this is the second ultrasound picture. He’s healthy.” Louis holds the grey and black picture up to the screen and Harry can see a curved blob in the middle of the picture.

“Wait, he?”

“Yeah. In three months, we’ll have a baby boy.” Louis is smiling.

Harry opens his mouth to say something and Louis interrupts before he can say anything. “I know you really well and this has become routine, so yes, you can see my stomach.”

Harry blushes because that was his intentions and Louis pulls up his oversized shirt to reveal his large rounded stomach. The skin was taunt over the bump and was slightly shiny looking.

Louis sees the curious look in Harry’s teary from happiness eyes and says “Stuff so I don’t get stretch marks. Being pregnant is not a fun thing Haz.”

“I understand. I miss you two so much and I’m so happy right now.”

“Aw, it’ll be okay. You’ll be back in a few more months. I love you lots okay?” Louis asks to reassure him.

“Yeah I guess. I love you too.”

The two talk for a little while longer until they log off with a goodbye. Except this time, talking to his boyfriend doesn’t really make him feel better. It makes him feel worse because he feels like he’s missing out on so much. And he’s still stuck in America for a while longer while Louis raises their child alone. And he can’t do anything about it.

~o~

“Ugh, Harry; just kill me now.” Louis groans, lying on his back in bed.

“How come?” Harry inquires.

“Being nine months pregnant sucks so bad.” He lifts up his head to peak up at Harry before lying down on his pillow once more.

“I keep getting fake contractions and all I want to do is stay in bed because my feet and ankles hurt when I walk on them and my back hurts when I’m standing or walking for too long. That’s not even all of the bad stuff. Everything is so annoying. Harry….” Louis whines.

“It’ll be alright Lou.” The younger man comforts. Or at least attempts to.

“How do you know? You try being pregnant. I hate this. I hate you because you did this to me. Fuck everything.” Louis gripes angrily.

“Do you think we should talk later?” Harry asks quietly.

Louis sits up and puts a hand on his large baby bump. “Yeah. When I’m in a better mood. Love you, bye.”

Harry barely gets the chance to say “Love you too.” before Louis disconnects from Skype.

~o~

Harry tries calling Louis next week because he was feeling particularly homesick and the novelty of America has long since worn off and he just wants to see someone familiar and of significance that is from England. But he’s not picking up any of his skype calls or his phone. It goes straight to voice mail.

Harry just hangs up, deciding not to bother leaving a message. A few hours later, Louis finally returns one of his calls.

“Harry?” He asks sounding slightly groggy.

“Yeah. Are you okay? How come you didn’t answer any of my calls?”

“Oh um, I’m at the hospital.” He says slightly distracted.

“What, why? What happened? Do I need to come back?” Harry rushes out, heart rate increasing as his level of worry increases.

“Oh. Uh no. Our son was born. That’s why.” He says slowly.

“Oh my god, that’s great news Louis! Do you have your laptop, can I see you? Can I see him? I really want to.”

“I’ll ask if I can use it. I’ll send you a Skype request if I can in the next few minutes.”

They hang up and Harry quickly pulls his laptop out and opens up Skype once it’s all booted up. Almost within five minutes of opening it and religiously checking if he had any calls, a request comes in from Louis. Harry hastily clicks accept.

The first thing his eyes see is Louis’ face. His hair was laying flat on his glistening forehead, his face looked extremely relaxed, he was smiling slightly and looking in the camera. The second thing Harry notices is the little bundle of light blue blankets in his arms and the pink pudgy hand that reaches out of it for a brief moment.

“Harry.” Louis says simply.

“Hi Lou. How are you? How’d it go? Is that him?”

Louis smiles at his boyfriend. “I’m fine. A little dazed from the drugs they gave me. And as you can see, it went fine. Say hi.” Louis turns his head to the baby in his arms and sits him up on his chest so Harry can get a good look at him.

The little boy has pink rosy skin and looks chubby all over. He blinks twice, slowly and Harry can see that he has light blue eyes. He reaches out at the screen, unsure of what it is and touches his small palm to the glowing surface. Louis smiles and cradles him like the way he was doing before.

“Oh my god.” Harry says out of happiness because this was the best moment of his life and he was so proud of both of those people and was such a proud father.

Louis nods. “What are we going to name him? I don’t want to erm call him baby all the time.”

“I like the name Leo I think.” Harry tells him.

“Leo Edward Styles. I like that.” Everything about Louis in this moment just breathes serenity.

“We’re not going with your last name or hyphenated?”

“I intended to take your last name someday. So I figured that he should take it. I mean…”

“No that’s perfectly alright. I like the idea of that.” Harry tells him.

They talk until a nurse comes in saying “Mr. Tomlinson has to get his rest now. And this little guy has to be fed. You two can talk tomorrow if you’d like.”

Louis sleepily mumbles a goodbye and disconnects before shutting his laptop and lowering it to the floor; going to sleep immediately afterwards.

And now Harry feels more homesick than ever because a new little life was brought into this world that was his and he couldn’t even be there to hold him.

~o~

Louis is bustling around his flat with five month Leo in his arms, trying to clean up before taking a nap himself since he hadn’t gotten sleep in what felt like forever and it had been a while since he wiped things down and mopped and all that other shit.

Plus Leo was crawling now; thus making a lot more messes than usual.

“You stay here and don’t escape, alright?” Louis lowers the baby in his crib in his room.

He’s definitely had to say that to him more often, hoping that the baby understood because he’s started to watch Rugrats and had taken a particular liking to Tommy. Which was why Louis made sure he didn’t escape as he almost did once.

As he’s wiping up the counter top of the sticky stains left there (mostly baby products. A little wine but mostly baby products), someone knocks at his door. The man sets the washcloth on the counter and audibly groans.

“I’m coming!” He shouts.

He opens the door with a hand on his hip tiredly and sharply (and automatically) says “What?” because he was busy and tired and someone was disturbing him from actually being productive for once.

“Wait, Harry?”

He grins widely and nods although Louis can obviously tell that it was Harry.

“Shit come in.” Louis sidesteps still in awe as he lets his previously long distance boyfriend inside their flat.

Harry drops his suitcases on the floor and Louis immediately runs into his arms for a hug. His long arms immediately envelop Louis’ tiny frame into a tight hug. Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest and breathes in his smell, missing his familiar presence and feel since he hasn’t physically touched him in a year.

Louis pulls away and looks up slightly at Harry. Their lips instantaneously touch for what feels like the first time in eternity. Harry and Louis’ lips mold together where they look like one pair and it’s a gentile almost ephemeral touch. There’s more time for that and other things later.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” Louis asks softly when they pull apart.

Harry does that thing that Louis finds endearing where he touches his lips with two of his fingers. It’s a habit of his, usually done when he’s concentrating or in deep thought; except this time it’s because he finally got to feel the softness of Louis’ lips on his again.

“I wanted to surprise you. Was that not a good idea?”

“No, I love it. I was just cleaning and yeah. Do you want to see Leo?”

Harry’s face brightens up more than it was before if that was possible, and the small faint lines by the corners of his eyes that weren’t as prominent as Louis’ show up when his rosy lips turn into a smile. Louis grabs his large hand in his and drags him to Leo’s room.

The baby boy is on his hands and knees crawling in the crib and looks up when he sees his dad come in. Louis picks him up and hands him to Harry.

But as soon as he’s in Harry’s arms, he begins to squirm in his hold and starts wailing. Reluctantly Harry hands him back to Louis. As soon as Leo is being held by Louis, he stops his yelling and quiets down again.

“He doesn’t like me.” Harry looks crestfallen. The corners of his lips are downwards and he has a little dent in between his eyebrows and his eyes looks slightly glassy. The sight makes Louis want to cuddle him up and kiss him to make him feel better.

“No. But it’s okay. He did that with the boys too. He just sticks to me until you get to know him.” “See?”

Louis turns Leo around so he’s facing Harry and Harry smiles at him. “Hi Leo. I’m your daddy. Hey there.”

Leo’s face looks blank before he reaches out and grabs one of Harry’s curls in a tight fist, yanking on it. He smiles when he feels the strands in his chubby fist.

“Ow.” Harry giggles.

Louis disentangles the baby’s hand from Harry’s hair and puts Leo back in his crib.

“To be honest, I don’t really feel like cleaning at the moment, now that you’re home.” Louis states, going in for a kiss once more.

“What do you want to do then?”

Louis ponders for a moment before answering. “I’m too tired for anything, so we can watch a movie and cuddle.”

Harry nods, smiling as he winds an arm around Louis’ waist. “That sounds great. I’d love to.”


End file.
